<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一吻封口 by skylarKkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829656">一吻封口</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarKkk/pseuds/skylarKkk'>skylarKkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一吻封口 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarKkk/pseuds/skylarKkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>判决的枪声响起时姜东昊还在想旼炫的嘴唇。亲吻过后好美，炙热地红，像子弹穿过他胸膛迸出的一串血珠。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一吻封口 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一吻封口</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/<br/>随着夕阳快速地往地平线下坠，人群也推推攮攮地聚过来将这群人召唤过来的，非是夕阳，是停在往常宁静街道上的警车，它们"乌拉乌拉"叫着，参差不齐地宣扬着同一个诉求。<br/>警车停靠的宅邸是四层高的一幢折衷主义式建筑，平日耸立在那里幽静而无言，没有人胆敢至此处叨扰，这是黑帮首领姜东昊的宅邸。此时这幢建筑内却不时地发出翻箱倒柜的声音，好奇的人群渐渐聚拢，在警戒线外窃窃私语。<br/>"这是怎么回事呀？"<br/>"您不知道呀？警局派人来捉那黑手党头领了，听说是新上任那位市长的意思呢。"<br/>"那市长这不是做了件好事嘛，这黑手党的赌场害得多少人家破人亡，而且，这些年那些枪杀案和他们也脱不开关系吧？"<br/>"不好说，要说赌场害人，市长也没有去管赌场，反倒先来抓人，谁知道打什么算盘。"<br/>" 咦？这黑手党老大这么好抓吗？说抓就抓呀？"<br/>"不是正在里头闹着的吗？等等，出来了！"<br/>围观者的脑袋齐齐地转了过去。姜东昊是被四个警察推出宅邸的，他对于被捕一事并不慌乱，态度甚至可以称得上平静，被拷在身后的手臂并未给他带来几分狼狈，反而使得腰板挺得更直了些，与平静时自有威严的脸庞一同添几分肃穆。仰起的头颅使得他可以看到天空，夜色已经降下来，天边细瘦的月亮夹在繁星间。这个城镇总是如此，被日光切成两半，夕阳与朝霞短得骇人，白昼和黑夜被分割得干净利落，好似一个黑白分明的世界。<br/>"咔——"照相机爆出刺眼的光芒，惹得姜东昊皱眉头，这个表情使得他的五官更添几分凶恶，似乎有人被唬了一下，人群中传出几声吸气声。姜东昊身后的警察故作威严地恐吓老实点，他瞥了一眼对方，不作言语就让他闭了嘴。姜东昊不向前走，身后的警察又不敢贸然上前推，他们尴尬地立在门前，像船在航行中被桥洞卡住。<br/>"这倒不像来抓人，像大哥带着小弟。"人群又议论开来。嘈杂的声音后面一辆车悄然停下，人们还在议论纷纷，只有姜东昊转头看过去。那身形修长的男子下车很急，怀里的一大捧白玫瑰都被带到地上。<br/>人们看到姜东昊忽然露出了微笑，无声地说着什么，不等群众分辨，一个身形修长的男子就攮开人潮走向姜东昊。他脚步稳稳地，没有被拥挤的人潮冲开，英俊的脸上挂着肃穆的神情，一步一步迈过去，站定在姜东昊身前，捧起后者的脸深深地吻下。<br/>人群轰然炸开了锅，几个记者忙掏出照相机咔嚓咔嚓拍着，夜色一时被照亮。不难想象，明天这些照片就会登上报纸的头版，被发散到小城的街头巷尾。<br/>"这不是那个歌剧演员吗？"<br/>"就是他，听说他做了黑手党老大的情人，没想到是真的。"<br/>"天呐，多浪漫呐！为情人献上最后一吻。"只有年轻的小姐们如此感慨。<br/>这个吻好长，在嘈杂声中酝酿，像是一场漫长的献祭，迟迟无法终结。直到姜东昊吮过情人的唇，缓缓地离开。<br/>他深深地看着黄旼炫，狐狸似的眼，娇艳得几欲滴血的唇。<br/>好美……<br/>判决的枪声响起时姜东昊还在想旼炫的嘴唇。亲吻过后好美，炙热地红，像子弹穿过他胸膛迸出的一串血珠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//<br/>黄旼炫想，他从未爱过姜东昊，他们之间的一切不过是一场交易。</p>
<p>黄旼炫是这个城镇里最受人喜爱的歌剧演员，黄莺出谷似的歌喉，只需在舞台的中心开口就足以收获一浪高于一浪的掌声。谢幕时数不胜数的鲜花被抛至舞台上，他微笑欠身，礼貌周全。<br/>只要是黄旼炫的演出，姜东昊就会在二楼的贵宾室内遥遥看着。他与那些仰慕黄旼炫的观众不同，从未想尽办法邀请他共进一次晚餐，只是在每一次帷幕落下后吩咐侍者为黄旼炫送上一束玫瑰，洁白的玫瑰干净得连一张卡片都没有留下。<br/>共同演出的歌者悄悄告诉黄旼炫，二楼的那位观众是个有头有脸的人物，他的组织编织在这个城市的影子中，是城镇里最大的黑道势力。黄旼炫捧着大束的白色玫瑰，耐心地听着同僚的讲解，心思却悄然飘出去，那位观众是什么样的人物关他什么事呢？对于黄旼炫而言那个人是愿意为他送上花束的聆听者，只是倾听就足够感谢。<br/>至于那一捧白玫瑰，黄旼炫往往会带到孤儿院，一支一支地分送给那些可爱的孩子。<br/>在他心里孩子总是干净，与音乐有共同之处。无论是悲伤或快乐都毫无掩饰，真诚又纯粹。黄旼炫喜欢这些孩子，他们安静，眼眸里怀着不安与执着，瘦小的身体在生活的重压下积累起坚韧，是生命的动人。<br/>黄旼炫总在闲暇时到孤儿院与孩子们相处，他会捧着故事书给孩子们念上整整一个下午，也会在钢琴前教他们唱歌，哪怕那架钢琴总是积着灰害他过敏。<br/>孤儿院里有一个叫做安的孩子，他有着深棕色的卷发，白皙的皮肤上几颗小雀斑，那孩子的歌声很美，像溪谷丁零的泉水。人的喜爱总是会有多少之别，黄旼炫偏爱这个孩子。安的声音好，脑袋又聪明，学歌曲很快，唱得也最好听，唯一的缺憾是身子瘦弱得惊人，似乎一碰就会破碎。<br/>孤儿院的孩子总是瘦，在人人勉强糊口的时代里，供给孤儿院的食物少得可怜。瘦弱的身子病也来得快，所幸这个城镇以制药业为基，给生病孩子的药物倒从未间断。黄旼炫总看着孤儿院的孩子把一把花花绿绿的药片送到嘴巴借着水顺下肚子里，可他从未见那些病孩子好转一些，他们只有越来越糟糕。有的孩子，像安，咳嗽咳得漂亮的嗓子都变沙哑；有的孩子则会因猝不及防的疼痛缩成一团，好似一朵含苞时就被揉碎的花。黄旼炫慌着要去扶他们，不经意撩起袖子看到细木棍似的手臂上一个个带着淤青的针眼。<br/>见的越多越疑惑，孤儿院的孩子来来去去，总有熟悉的面孔消失，继之有新的面孔出现。他问院长为什么会这样，对方把脸掩在袖子后面，叹气的声音被刻意加重：<br/>"唉，市长先生能多拨一些钱就好了。"<br/>"他在骗人，"黄旼炫本能地觉得狐疑，心里生出另一个自己冷冰冰地判断，"他在骗你，骗孩子们，骗所有人。"<br/>这个孤儿院是巨大的骗局，这座城也是。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>一旦发觉自己处于一场骗局之中，眼中所见的世界就越发不真实，像错落重叠的迷宫，反复推敲都找不到合理的出口。<br/>歌剧落幕时，黄旼炫得以作为演员自身谢幕，观众却沉浸在哀婉结局中，掌声里掺杂着零碎的啜泣，叹息着角色的宿命，他们用角色的名字呼唤黄旼炫，他微笑着鞠躬，恍然觉得仍在戏中的世界。一朵朵玫瑰坠到台上，舞台下仿佛有河流划开他与现实的世界，一双双孩子的手忽然浮现在眼前，他们向上伸着伸着徒劳地呼救。<br/>抬起头可以看见二楼的包厢，那里悬着灯不近不远地像黑夜里海中的灯塔，灯下红丝绒铺展的座椅上姜东昊气定神闲斜斜坐着，触到他的目光又有一瞬的紧绷，端正了身子向他点头致意。黄旼炫向着姜东昊鞠躬，抬起头又状似不经意地流出一抹笑意，狐狸眼睛一经软化就有几分柔情味道。姜东昊有短暂的愣怔。<br/>这一夜白玫瑰如期而至时，附上了一周后共进晚餐的邀约。<br/>黄旼炫聪慧足以算计一个颇有些城府的黑帮头目，但那只傻老虎几乎是自愿掉入他的陷阱里的，利用是自然而然的事，心里却仍有一块地方在犹豫。挺身而出固然好，一时又难以走出一直以来追求的稳定与和平，存着一隅侥幸，孤儿院的黑暗面只是他的臆测，这个城市是在用自己的力量为孩子们治疗。<br/>直到一幅画打破他最后的侥幸。<br/>玻璃花窗打碎外界的阳光，重塑五彩的光斑落在一堆瘦孩子身上，他们向着光逃，身后一双双白手套握着针管与药片穷追不舍，一个男孩被手捉住往回扯，针管插入血管，衣服因挣扎凌乱，露出苍白皮肤上一串青紫的印，他伸出手无助地挥舞。另一个男孩回头拉住同班的手却还在跑，他奋力地拉，想将同伴带离，神色坚决又分外恐惧，他张开嘴巴在喊，喊着同伴的名字，或是在呼救。<br/>黄旼炫似乎要被那幅画吸进去，被捉住的男孩在看着他，目光的含义解构为恐惧不如说是期待。<br/>"救救我吧。"黄旼炫好像听见谁在说。他四周看看，没有别人。<br/>这是在一个画展，人们都专注于席上艺术，画作旁有作品的信息——作品名为orphan，署名崔珉起。作者一定是这两个孩子中的一个，而且他比自己更了解孤儿院的真相，黄旼炫想他必须会会这位画家。<br/>找到画家并不容易，黄旼炫拖托歌剧院的朋友打听，兜兜转转好几天了解到那位是艺术学院的学生，就在这几天办理了退学手续。<br/>退学？黄旼炫直觉与那幅画有联系，崔珉起或许是这个骗局中握有真相碎片的人。<br/>黄旼炫决定自己去艺术学院打听崔珉起的下落，他根据朋友的消息寻找着崔珉起熟识的人，从一天的中午直到暮色降临。这样的询问近乎是徒劳的，崔珉起与人的交往似乎都浅，那些人都觉得他热情又亲切，但是内里又蒙上了纱，神秘得让人捉摸不透，他们不知道崔珉起退学的真正缘由，也没有听他说起退学后的打算，甚至崔珉起退学也没有向任何一个人告别。<br/>好不容易到手的线索似乎就要中断，街灯亮起时黄旼炫垂着脑袋往回走。<br/>走过两个街道，从繁华的人群中穿过，渐渐步入昏暗的小巷子里。<br/>"沙沙"他听到身后有微小的脚步声，不动声色地向后瞥一眼，似乎有一个影子若即若离地跟着。难道是发现他对孤儿院的秘密有所察觉跟过来的人吗？黄旼炫加快了脚步，他听见身后的人也变快了，风声有些大，刮过耳朵带来一丝疼痛，黄旼炫转弯拐进另一条小巷，前进，转弯，转弯，再转弯，在他不知道躲进几个小巷后，身后的脚步终于消失。<br/>甩掉了。<br/>正当他长舒一口气时，坚硬的金属抵在身后，枪械上膛“嗑嗒”地响。<br/>"别动。"是一个低沉的声音，掺杂着颗粒感，木炭似的干燥。<br/>黄旼炫配合地举起双手。<br/>"你找崔珉起做什么？"身后的人问。<br/>听到这个问题，黄旼炫忽然轻轻笑了笑："你不是制药公司的人。JR，对吧？"<br/>今天下午偶然有一个艺术学院的学生提起，崔珉起常常和一个人书信来往，对方的署名似乎是JR。<br/>身后的人沉默了，黄旼炫也不期望回答，脑内瞬间拼凑起已知的所有线索，导出答案："我想，他的画上有一个人是你，"背后那把枪抵得松了一些，"我们的目标是一致的，我要救孤儿院的孩子们。"<br/>黄旼炫保持着举起手的姿势不动，身旁的公寓里有母亲给孩子唱摇篮曲的声音，金钟炫似乎在迟疑，久久没有说话，摇篮曲缓缓飘着直到最后一个音符，他说，好。<br/>"我带你去见他。"</p>
<p>金钟炫将黄旼炫带到一幢破旧的公寓内，踩着吱呀叫的楼梯板他们一步步走上去，金钟炫提醒黄旼炫：<br/>"小心踩空。这所公寓太老了，但是不容易被找到。珉起最近可不安全。"<br/>"因为那幅画。"<br/>"因为那幅画。"<br/>房门的绿漆掉得不剩多少，露出大截原木，金钟炫打开门。画架前的少年"噌"地抬起头，像草丛间警觉的兔，他瘦得过分， 薄薄一层皮肉覆在骨上，眼睛陷下去显得越发大，黑洞洞的像被磨去光泽的宝石。<br/>“珉起，这是黄旼炫，他说会帮助我们。”<br/>崔珉起立刻收起了防备，不知道是轻易信人还是对跟着金钟炫的家伙毫不怀疑。他把调色盘和笔放到一边，笑起来：<br/>"你好，我听过你的歌剧。"<br/>"我也看过你的画，orphan，影响深刻。"<br/>"他是因为你的画而来。"金钟炫脱下帽子和大衣挂在衣帽架上，又接过黄旼炫的大衣，"坐吧，喝点什么？咖啡或是茶？"<br/>"洋甘菊茶怎样，我的推荐！"<br/>"那就洋甘菊茶。"<br/>推荐被采取的崔珉起很满意，挨着黄旼炫在狭窄的桌子旁坐下："为了那幅画，你要买吗？它已经被烧了。"<br/>"烧了？因为孤儿院的秘密？"黄旼炫问。<br/>"嗯，差不多是。"<br/>"你可以告诉我吗？孤儿院的孩子们究竟是在吃什么药？"黄旼炫直视崔珉起的眼睛，对方却低下头避开了视线，皱起眉似乎沉入了一段糟糕的回忆。<br/>"什么药都吃，"金钟炫端来两杯茶，"一切需要测量人体反应的药。" <br/>孤儿院是在制药公司的支持下建立起来的，却并不是什么慈善事业，他们将孤儿院当做一个实验基地，反正是没人要的孩子，就算在人间消失也不会有人在意。<br/>“十二年前，制药公司要实验一批疫苗，因为剂量太大，死了许多人。改进了剂量以后他们要用珉起实验。我很害怕，就在夜里带着珉起逃了出去。”<br/>“我们逃到邻城躲了好多年，直到珉起收到艺术学院的录取信。我就陪他回来，在警局找了一份工作。”桌子靠在窗户旁边，金钟炫一边说着一边撩起窗帘的一角观察着窗外的情况。黄旼炫啜饮着洋甘菊茶，偷偷打量眼前的二人，他们回到这个小城似乎并非金钟炫说的那么简单。<br/>“我们也想救那些和我们一样的人，你愿意和我合作吗？”金钟炫看向黄旼炫，“不过首先，我希望你救救珉起。”<br/>不待黄旼炫回答，金钟炫忽然警觉地看向窗外，一群黑衣人涌入公寓。他拉起崔珉起：<br/>“快走。”<br/>三人匆匆地出门，从走廊尽头隐藏的楼梯下去。<br/>“他们在追杀我。”崔珉起向黄旼炫解释，理所当然的口气。<br/>“那副画暴露了他们的秘密，可是你为什么要画它呢？”<br/>崔珉起和身旁的金钟炫一同停住脚步，他仰着头看黄旼炫：“你会因为害怕死亡而不救孤儿院的孩子吗？”<br/>好吧，不会。黄旼炫看着崔珉起与金钟炫十指相扣的手想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//<br/>这些天黄旼炫忙的晕头转向，他把崔珉起安置到自己家里，又从金钟炫那里取来后者整理的资料，在歌剧排练或演出结束后回到家中研读。不过他没有忘记和姜东昊约定的晚餐，这件事情很重要。<br/>那一天姜东昊没有去歌剧院，散场后黄旼炫被载往位于城市中心的餐厅。黄旼炫多少有一些忐忑，他和姜东昊甚至没有说过一句话，他只是觉得这个人会懂自己，证据是那些目光的交汇，不是光靠直觉，但推敲起来站不住脚。<br/>看到姜东昊后，他安心了——对方比他要更加忐忑。虽然一开始姜东昊用一个热情的拥抱把那份忐忑掩盖了过去，但它并不打算放过他，缠着姜东昊直让他频频犯错，说话咬到舌头是基本错误，为黄旼炫介绍菜品时失手打翻酒杯错误再升一级。<br/>他尴尬地笑起来，傻乎乎又软绵绵，和传闻中雷厉风行又心狠手辣的模样截然不同。黄旼炫观察着他，每一点收获都又意外又令人好奇。这家伙……是大老虎还是小奶猫呢？黄旼炫摇晃着杯里的红酒，歪头对姜东昊笑，眉眼柔和起来，像云又像可口的点心。<br/>姜东昊又呆了呆，似乎被点心迷住，恍惚间点心开口了：<br/>“替我救一个人好吗？”<br/>“别说是救人，杀人也可以。”被迷住的大猫咪说。<br/>如果说这是一段爱情的开始，那它的确足够糊涂足够荒唐又足够浪漫，甚至有些梦幻的味道。但是黄旼炫清楚，他们之间是一场交易，而不是爱情。<br/>从梦幻里抽身出来，黄旼炫说：<br/>“我不想杀人。”<br/>“不想杀人你就不会来找我，”姜东昊敛起笑容，大猫咪消失不见，沉下去的眉分明是老虎，“我是黑手党，杀人是本行。况且，你要做的事情，不死人做不到。”<br/>黄旼炫不想问姜东昊怎么知道他要做什么，这种傻问题没有意义，仅仅证明了姜东昊的情报网非常可靠。但傻老虎就是傻老虎，分明知道他的目的，还要自己钻进圈套里。所幸黄旼炫是一只好狐狸，设计出的计划是双赢，他用餐巾擦了擦手：<br/>“你的另一个身份是商人，而且你也在找让你的资产合法化的路。这个城市制药公司有三家，虽然领域略有区别但根本上还是竞争关系。你是N公司的股东，这家公司没有确定的实验点，常常因为药品未经过人体实验而无法出售，在三家里已然势微。而且我听说，公司内政也有问题，我们何不在此时将他一举拿下？”<br/>黄旼炫切下一块肉，放到姜东昊的餐盘里：“拿下N公司以后，你在报社有人吧？曝光孤儿院的事情，调动民情，制造舆论，再结合些商业手段，一边搞垮一边吞并。东昊，这样我们都可以达到目的。”<br/>姜东昊只是听着，没有说话也没有点头应和，待黄旼炫说完后，他微笑着露出一丝欣赏：<br/>“旼炫，你不应该唱歌，你应该做我的军师。”<br/>“那不必了，我还是更喜欢唱歌。”黄旼炫抬起酒杯和姜东昊相碰，又笑起来。<br/>白虎把酒杯放下，绷起脸：“我还是得提醒你，必须死人，不然做不到。你的计划过于乐观，不配上枪支弹药就是……”他沉吟着，抽出花瓶里的一支白玫瑰，“没有刺的玫瑰。轻轻一碰，就碎了。”<br/>黄旼炫伸手过去摸玫瑰的花瓣，凝视这朵花，许久。<br/>“那好吧，为你的玫瑰配上枪支弹药。”<br/>“是。“姜东昊起身，毕恭毕敬抬起黄旼炫的手吻下去。<br/>Yes, my rose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//<br/>崔珉起被安置到教会里，姜东昊向黄旼炫保证，那里是这个城市最安全的地方。<br/>黄旼炫的交易就从救下第一个人开始，他一步一步从姜东昊的餐厅到客厅到书房，最终到卧室里那张柔软的大床上。<br/>怎么和姜东昊上床的他记不清楚，意识到的时候身体已经在痛，痛着又兴奋地战栗。<br/>一个月以来，姜东昊已经完成了计划的第一步——收购N公司，这一步走得顺利，在公司内部搞些手段就轻易得手。但接下来黄旼炫的乐观，或者说是天真，让他们狠狠地跌了一跤。<br/>按照计划，收购了N公司，就应该用舆论影响另外两家制药公司。姜东昊将安插在报社里的记者叫到他的办公室来，亲手把黄旼炫和金钟炫整理的资料递到他的手上，嘱咐他分开一次一次地爆料，又特意关心了他的家庭情况。黄旼炫坐在一旁听着，不由担心，扯了扯姜东昊的袖子小声说：“给他派些人跟着吧，东昊。”<br/>“知道了。”姜东昊轻轻拍了拍他的手，又转过头和那位记者交谈。<br/>派了人也没用，爆料还未登上第二天的报纸就被压下来，那名记者和保护他的几个人一起死在了夜幕里的市中心，尸体甚至就被横七竖八地堆在了姜东昊的赌场门口。<br/>这样的挑衅姜东昊应当发一场火，燎原的火，掀桌子砸花瓶都可以，但他没有。他只有一瞬间的愤怒，像要撕咬敌人咽喉的虎，随着呼吸，他迅速平静下来，清了清尸体的数目，一个不少，至少没有叛徒。<br/>“去公墓找好几块好地方，再联系一下他们的家属，抚恤金按双倍发。办完以后去找神甫。”<br/>黄旼炫此时半跪在床上，裤子早被褪到膝盖，姜东昊的指头蘸了润滑油往他身体里旋，仅仅是这样他就觉得痛，僵直了身体张开腿迎合。眼睛泛了红，倒不是因为被侵犯这回事，他絮絮叨叨讲：<br/>“我今天下午去孤儿院，发现安不见了。那个孩子是唱歌的料。上周教会要选些孩子进唱诗班，我就带着他去了。他的声音真好，天生是为了上帝的嗓音，神甫和珉起都喜欢他，他们说要把安留在教会，我要是那个时候帮他们多劝劝他就好了。”<br/>“旼炫，好硬啊。”<br/>“进来吧，东昊。”黄旼炫把自己往姜东昊身前送。<br/>“不，我是说你。”姜东昊单手捧着黄旼炫已然挺立的性器，有些调皮的意思，他把黄旼炫一推，砸进柔软的床铺里。<br/>带着薄茧的手滑过性器让黄旼炫不由地轻哼一声，但这不影响他继续讲安的事情：“安想回孤儿院，等需要练习时再到教堂，他说孤儿院有他的伙伴。我这些天想到孤儿院的秘密就要被曝光，松懈了警惕，也就让他回去了。没有想到……”说到这里，他哽咽了，伸出手抚着姜东昊的脑袋。<br/>姜东昊此时正趴在黄旼炫的身上，又咬又扯地解开他的衬衫，褪下这碍事的衣服又偏偏把领带留下，搭在黄旼炫身上像雪地上扫出的一条小径。姜东昊避开那小径去亲吻雪地，留下耀眼的红色印记。<br/>黄旼炫想扯掉领带又被姜东昊挡开，他不满地扭了扭身子，忽然觉得自己这番模样一定淫秽得吓人，索性盯着水晶吊灯：“我今天下午过去的时候安已经失踪半天了，有孩子跟我说今天上午有车来过，似乎是往城郊去了。我想去找，但是你的人突然过来和我说记者死了，我只能托钟炫去找，我回你这看情况。”<br/>姜东昊的吻一路辗过胸膛腹部，在小腹稍作停留后，他双手将旼炫的腿打开。<br/>“珉起和钟炫跑到城外找了好久，找到的时候那个孩子已经凉透了。”黄旼炫仰起头流泪，修长的颈项伸展开来，像天鹅。他哭着扯过一个枕头垫在腰下，方便姜东昊进去。<br/>“替我杀人吧，东昊。”<br/>“好。”姜东昊的舌面舐过黄旼炫的性器，张开嘴巴含入它。<br/>黄旼炫忽地睁大了眼睛。不，这不对，这和他想象的不一样，姜东昊应该插入他的身体，疯狂地索取而非给予，这样他们就可以开启下一场交易，用身体交换他人的性命。<br/>然而此刻姜东昊的嘴唇、舌头、口腔通通都在服务于他。<br/>黄旼炫想起今天偷听到的话——“哥，我不是在陪他玩，我爱他。”<br/>天呐！姜东昊竟然爱他，他竟然爱他！<br/>下体的快感几乎要淹没黄旼炫，脑子里开始混乱交错，自己眼前的一切都碎掉，在一片一片地剥落。他认为的一切都是错的，这个城市的无法从黑暗中醒来，无罪的孩子会死去，杀人凶手不会受到谴责，而无情又高傲的黑道首领会俯下头，为那缥缈的爱情为他口交。<br/>他无法再忍住哭声，抽泣混杂着性爱中的喘息溢出嘴唇，抬起手臂捂住眼睛，黄旼炫哭的像无助的孩子。<br/>这是一场无望的赌局，黄旼炫输的彻底。<br/>他的计策输了，他的乐观输了。下午他匆匆赶到姜东昊的办公室时听见他和郭英敏的对话，后者说再陪黄旼炫这么闹下去整个组织都会完蛋，而组织的头领只是一遍一遍地在和兄长阐述着爱。<br/>思及此处，勃起的性器也输了，败在快感里，姜东昊的舌尖、口腔、喉咙的胁迫下，缴械在黑道首领的口腔内。<br/>眼泪簌簌往下落，黄旼炫努力平息，撑起身子来，爬到姜东昊面前，想要讨好却又慌张无措。他要拿回一些主动权才可以，这样模模糊糊地想着，他蹭到姜东昊的身上，俯身吻姜东昊的纹身，胸膛上的那颗星星吻起来竟然是那样的热，黄旼炫不由地想它是不是在发光呢？睁开眼仔细打量，上面似乎是有一缕光亮，是东昊的汗或自己的泪。黄旼炫亲吻那束光，带着苦的咸，他却不愿轻易放走，在舌尖研磨舔舐，用嘴唇吸吮，吻痕烙在星星上和他自己身上的那一串交相辉映。<br/>吻过星星，黄旼炫的舌尖顺着滑至乳首，只用轻轻舔舐就能听到姜东昊动情的喘息声，呼吸扑到他的耳边，灼热的手抚摸勾勒着他后背的弧度。黄旼炫手指顺着姜东昊肌肉的轮廓走，顺着滑到裆部，去解姜东昊的裤子，性器弹出来的时候他有稍稍的犹豫，但那只是短暂的一秒，而后他就撑起身子要自己把那玩意包容进去。对准往下坐的时候痛得全身都紧缩，哪怕润滑开拓那么长时间他也承受不住这样的入侵，他趴在姜东昊的身上眼泪又不争气地掉。<br/>姜东昊却是温柔，单手捧起黄旼炫的脸去吻他的泪：<br/>"旼炫呐，没关系，慢慢进去就好，你跟着我就好。"他用另一只手托着黄旼炫的臀，让对方缓缓地坠下来，一点一点逐渐深入。滑过某个点，黄旼炫又觉得兴奋，颤栗着坐下去更深一些。<br/>姜东昊起初是慢慢地顶，似乎也担心黄旼炫痛。但是此时的旼炫真的迷人，耳朵红的快要滴血，英俊的脸颊上挂着泪，修长颈项上挂着的领带随着他的身体摇摇晃晃，像是要遮住身上一串的吻痕，却又在撞击中成为一次又一次徒劳的挣扎。他抱着黄旼炫站起来，这样的姿势让后者只能坠在他的身子上，每次的撞击都是更深层的亲密接触，那领带飘呀飘呀，风中摇摆的旗似的，舞得好厉害。<br/>黄旼炫此时不再哭泣，企图思考他刚才的眼泪究竟是为何，但这些思考也被撞碎，快感和痛感一同埋没理智。也是，如果人类在做爱时都在思考那未免也太冷冰冰，聪明的猎人抛掉智慧成为虎口的食，在献祭里奔向高潮。<br/>黄旼炫迷迷糊糊记得姜东昊把自己抱入浴室，放进温热的水里，他身上在痛，因为哭泣眼睛也痛，眼前的世界看得不真切。 姜东昊在用香皂擦着他的身子，额前不知道是水珠还是汗在往下滴。<br/>"可以明早洗的，东昊。"<br/>"不可以，"傻老虎摇摇脑袋，用泡沫抚过黄旼炫的手臂，"我出了很多汗，你会过敏。"<br/>是，他刚才紧贴着白虎，身上的确蹭满了他的汗，何况他自己也在性爱中流汗。本是想着胡乱睡一会儿自己再起来清洗，未曾想姜东昊会为自己洗。<br/>姜东昊笑嘻嘻地把他的手臂放入水中，又去拉另一条手臂："我很贴心吧？"<br/>"很贴心。"黄旼炫顺手拉回他的手吻，"一起洗吧。"<br/>"你说让我杀人我就会去做，但是你想把孤儿院从这些死亡里摘干净吧？"姜东昊说着跨入浴缸，黑帮老大的财力足够让浴池宽得能让他并肩坐在旼炫身旁，"这可是你的秘密，在黑手党有个规定，如果亲吻嘴唇那么被亲吻的一方就要死守对方的秘密，这是保持沉默的意思。"他说的时候在笑，分明只是想用所谓"规定"骗取挚爱一个吻。<br/>黄旼炫歪着脑袋看姜东昊，这个角度他最美，他的眼睛泛着灼灼的光，似乎在思索，又用笑容把思考盖过去，主动凑上去吻姜东昊，半眯的眼睛里透着诱惑的光，柔软的嘴唇触上去，舌尖不依不饶跟着，一束新的火焰又燃起来。<br/>以吻封口，很好。<br/>浴池里的水又晃荡着漫出去一次再一次，泡沫腾起来漫天飞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//<br/>冬日的雨最恼人，到不了雪花飘落的美丽，只黏糊糊的勾连着天地。风刮过又冷又潮，缠住脚步迫使行人走得慢吞吞。<br/>黄旼炫用伞顶着雨走到剧院，今天他总是不安，不知是否是担心新剧出岔子，总之他想早些来，上台再排演一次。来得太早了些，或许是被雨耽搁了，剧院的看守还没有来开门，他索性收了伞在门口等。<br/>剧院门前已经站了两个人，似乎是为了躲雨，火热地交谈着并未注意到黄旼炫。黄旼炫瞥了一眼，其中一人是前些年总邀他共进晚餐的富商，算是他的剧迷，本想上前打招呼，忽然听到二人的谈话。<br/>"你前几年不是总往着剧院跑吗，最近不来了？"<br/>"快别说了，我本来还觉得那歌剧演员多么高不可攀呢，还不是成了强权者的玩具。"<br/>"什么，就你说的那个气质跟贵族似的那个吗？"<br/>"就是他，黄旼炫，我当什么贵族呢，不就是黑手党老大的情人，一样是胯下玩物。"<br/>黄旼炫脾气好，听了倒也没恼，往剧院门口的罗马式圆柱后头躲了，藏着身形继续光明正大的偷听。这个人不来剧院的原因他想起来了，接触他的男人女人多少都存了心思。这人总往他跟前晃，被东昊撞见了，派人把他市中心的商店连同里头的珠宝瓷器一气砸了个干净。黄旼炫听说了就笑姜东昊幼稚，幼稚的姜东昊一不做二不休，闹起孩子脾气穿着外头的衣服，抬着咖啡往黄旼炫亲手整理好的床榻上躺。 <br/>"呀，东昊，不行，不要这样，你至少把袜子脱掉。"黄旼炫无奈地跟他说，温柔过了头 ，说教听起来倒像是撒娇。姜东昊听了就笑，得意的样子真的很幼稚，凶巴巴的黑道老大在那一刻似乎不存在。<br/>"不过我最近又发现了一个美人，"富商的话把黄旼炫出那个回忆里拉出来，"教会里那个画壁画的男孩，那是真的漂亮啊，我第一次见时以为是壁画里的人走出来了。"<br/>画壁画的漂亮男孩，黄旼炫用膝盖想都知道是谁。他暗自腹诽，你这家伙想都不用想，那孩子有青梅竹马的恋人，他们一起走过的漫长岁月谁也抵不了。况且崔珉起在教会的保护下，怎么样都是安全的。原本黄旼炫不知道姜东昊为何说教会是最安全的地方，直到那一天他看到神甫郭英敏走出姜东昊的办公室。<br/>是的，距离安死亡的那一天已经四年了，他正式成为姜东昊的情人也四年了。那一天他在办公室外面听到郭英敏和姜东昊的争吵才明白教会安全并非是因为神在那里，而是因为主教郭英敏就是黑手党的二把手，说那里是神的场所倒不如说是黑帮的第二屯基地。<br/>从姜东昊开始为黄旼炫杀人的那一天开始，黄旼炫被隔开到计划之外。他想这或许是郭英敏的意思，是他告诉姜东昊再陪自己玩下去整个组织都会完蛋，为了组织他有充分的理由把自己隔开。黄旼炫并无怨言，只是自己的细致聪慧无法被用上多少有些遗憾，但不插手黑道的事情他就可以有更多的时间投身音乐和慈善，这样也好。今年春天时他还和姜东昊还捐了一栋小教堂给孤儿院。<br/>说起孤儿院，今年春天的时候突然来了一场流感，算不上严重却带走了院长的生命，这位孤儿院中的暴君，药商的走狗，总算迎来了生命的终结。神甫郭英敏暂时兼任孤儿院的院长，孩子们天空中的乌云被吹开来得以看到太阳，黄旼炫和孩子们一同在小教堂周围撒上了玫瑰花的种子，今夏时大丛玫瑰绽放。<br/>这四年来一切都按计划推进着，只是他们杀了很多人，不合作就铲除，这是黑帮一贯的作风。其实孤儿院院长是否真的死于意外黄旼炫也存着怀疑，他见过姜东昊杀人，那人是制药商的实验人员，装成医生给孤儿院的孩子们注射药物，他被拖进办公室时哭着说自己是奉命行事，爬过来吻姜东昊的鞋，后者却不领情，抬起枪扣扳机“砰砰砰”打下去，那人抽搐了三下死的干净。<br/>见了死亡黄旼炫是有些难过的，他总觉得自己是无权审判一个人的生命的，喜欢唱着歌打扫的他那天只是耷拉着脑袋随便掸掸桌上的灰。平日喜欢粘着黄旼炫叫他唱歌的姜东昊，自己凑上来给他唱歌，他那时才发觉东昊唱歌真的好听，听着听着就安然陷入梦里去了。<br/>后来他才知道姜东昊再年少叛逆时，一度也想成为一位歌唱家。<br/>姜东昊替他杀人，那黄旼炫就去替姜东昊救人，失孤的孩子、穷苦的老人、病入膏肓的病人，他每救一个人都是替东昊偿一笔债。拒绝吞并的药商被杀死，药商的靠山——常常义正言辞地演讲的市长也被杀死，他们当初吸着孩子的血爬到高处，如今也化身白骨成为孩子们奔向光明的垫脚石。其实他们杀得了市长还是要感谢金钟炫这位靠谱的情报收集者，他发现市长是药商的靠山，又敏锐的察觉市长与副市长之间的矛盾，姜东昊利用副市长的野心，在他的帮助下杀死了市长。<br/>这是发生在前一周前的事情，副市长就在三天前继任了市长职务，姜东昊的一段旅程已经结束，这个城市的命脉产业到了他的手上，可以算得上大获全胜。黄旼炫半年来忙着排演的歌剧也将在今天开演，姜东昊保证他会在那个固定的包厢里看，等到歌剧的结局，他就会送上一大捧玫瑰花，黄旼炫会和他一同坐车回家，这会成为他们的happy ending. <br/>然而今晚的歌剧，姜东昊没有来。<br/>歌声飘起来的时候，黄旼炫也仰起头看，二楼的包厢仍坠着灯却空荡荡的没有人。初演很重要他不能分心，不敢思索得过深，又投入角色里。谢幕后姜东昊的侍者又捧着一束白玫瑰送给他，他闻着花问东昊怎么不来，侍者答有事耽搁了。<br/>心里那一块不安在扩大，黄旼炫匆匆换了衣服往家里赶。<br/>车停下时，宅前已经被围观的人群围得水泄不通，黄旼炫看到姜东昊被警察推出来。<br/>怎么会这样？<br/>他推开车门很急，那一捧白玫瑰被撞到地上，单薄的瓣洒了满地。<br/>“吻我。”黄旼炫远远地看到姜东昊动了动嘴唇，无声地说。<br/>吻，守住秘密的吻。是的，黄旼炫需要这样一个吻。如果姜东昊将孤儿院的事情说出去那一切就结束了，孩子们的光明也走到头了。<br/>黄旼炫攮开喧闹的人群走过去，仿佛他真的是为献一个吻而来。他的手掌摩挲姜东昊的脸颊，眼睛直直地注视对方，吻地庄严又肃穆，像擦拭教堂中的圣像般虔诚。舌尖滑过牙齿，舌面舔舐着硬腭，祷告似的认真。然后交缠缱绻，像点燃一座花园似的，抽尽空气，肆意燃烧，任热浪翻涌，火舌席卷整个空间，似乎要奉献出一切却始终固守自保的余地。这个吻浓郁地发酵，延长了时间仿佛在享受，归根结底却又是一场献祭，早已没有加深的余地，却迟迟无法终结，直到姜东昊吮过情人的嘴唇，二人终于分开。<br/>黄旼炫意识到，他们的交易结束了，姜东昊会带着他的秘密走向另一个结局。<br/>Sad ending…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//<br/>黑手党总是要进一次监狱的，年少时姜东昊一直这么认为。<br/>作为黑手党老大的独子，姜东昊生来就有做黑道头目的气质，也有当家的觉悟。少年时代他就随着父亲的手下杀人越货，冷着脸谈生意，扛着棍子讨债。他在刀尖上长大，随着年龄增长枪打得越来越准，心也越来越狠，但本质上他还是个柔软的孩子。父亲因商业冲突被暗杀后，他把自己关起来哭了一夜，直到第二天接到养父逝世消息匆匆归国的郭英敏敲开他的门，他胡乱抹一把脸把眼泪揩个干净，抢了郭英敏的墨镜遮自己哭肿的眼，板着脸走到父亲的书房让侯在那里的部下们吻他的手向他效忠。<br/>躺在监狱的床上，直勾勾地盯着天花板上蜘蛛结网，姜东昊回忆着自己的黑手党生涯。他觉得自己就像那只蜘蛛，让虫子撞进网里，看着他们无望地挣扎然后死亡。见多了死亡和世间的污秽，姜东昊眼里的世界渐渐只剩下黑白灰三色，白的是这座城市和城市里正派人士的繁华与光鲜，黑的是隐藏在城市影子里的黑手党，而灰色则是这个城市里流淌的鲜血，它无处不在，在每一个人的脚底下淌。<br/>只有黄旼炫，姜东昊不知道该将他归于什么颜色。他是那样的鲜艳、明亮又灼热，初遇时姜东昊就迷恋上他。<br/>黄旼炫一定不记得他们第一次见面是在什么时候，那时他正专心致志地给孤儿院的孩子们讲童话故事。姜东昊误打误撞走到他们的领地，像闯入精灵世界的人类，一群小精灵围着大精灵听故事，姜东昊不忍打扰又舍不得离开，远远地站着听。<br/>那是一只夜莺的故事。青年想要一枝红玫瑰，夜莺被他的真心打动，为他将胸膛抵在荆棘上，歌唱了整整一夜，开出一朵玫瑰。<br/>讲这个故事的时候黄旼炫似乎也染上了红色，鲜艳又柔和，姜东昊只顾着去看，看着看着入了迷，渐渐地被吸进去。<br/>黄旼炫身上的色彩会让他想到许多东西，早逝的母亲，不得不放弃放弃的音乐梦想，仿佛存在于另一个世界的温柔——他像一个象征符号，姜东昊不知如何解构。但他可以把黄旼炫比作什么，可以是故事里的夜莺，世上最美的夜莺；也可以是一朵玫瑰，需要用夜莺的真心灌注的玫瑰。<br/>我的玫瑰……<br/>姜东昊又想到那个吻，吻后的唇好红，像雪地里的玫瑰。<br/>“叮铃，叮铃”伴随着铁链碰撞的声音，监狱的门被打开，两个警员进来吧姜东昊从床上捞起来架到审讯室。审讯室窄小逼仄，方一进门灯光就打在江东昊脸上。桌子对面只有金钟炫一个人，在纸上随意画着些什么。<br/>"你们出去吧。"金钟炫摆手，带姜东昊来的警员将他放下离开。<br/>"坐。"他抬手示意姜东昊，皱褶眉头很是苦恼。<br/>姜东昊也随意地拉了椅子坐下："说吧，无论什么罪我都会认。"<br/> "他们没有按程序走，法院直接定了你的罪，旼炫正在申诉。"<br/>"对方急着搞掉我，当然不会按程序一步步来。是市长吧？被我握着把柄怎么坐得住呢？把他坐上这个位置的不光彩归结到我头上，搞掉我还可以打着为民除害的幌子，怎么想都划算。"<br/>"旼炫打算先走司法程序，失败就派人来抢。律师明天会来见你。"<br/>"我不见。"姜东昊歪了歪脑袋，从衣服口袋里掏出一封信，"你把这个交给ARON哥，这件事情你们就都不要管了。"<br/>"什么？"金钟炫讶异地看着姜东昊，"我们不管你就死了！他们判了枪决，东昊，你理智一些。"<br/>"没有什么不理智的，我死了一切就结束了。我会带着所有秘密死去，如果我活着，他们会从下层来瓦解我，组织和公司都会被攻击。这些年我已经把旼炫隔在组织的活动外，但仅仅是我的情人这个身份就会让他很危险，我只希望旼炫好好活着，无病无灾的。"<br/>"你死了财产谁都会觊觎，这样旼炫不危险吗？"<br/>"他只会要那所破孤儿院，余下的都是家族财产，ARON哥会料理好。好了，钟炫，你就当作帮我好吗？把信交给ARON哥，然后枪决时我给你信号你就开枪杀了我，我可不想被乱枪打死。"<br/>"不，这怎么行呢？东昊……"<br/>金钟炫还想劝，姜东昊却闭上眼睛不再理会他。<br/> 从监狱出来时阳光晃得金钟炫有些晕，冬日的阳光灿烂却又冷冰冰地，挂在天上倒像无情的命运。他握着姜东昊的信匆匆走向教会，神职人员却说郭英敏不在，在孤儿院料理事务。金钟炫只好握着信往孤儿院赶。他一年到头总是有两种状态，一是忙忙碌碌，二是忧心忡忡，今天这两个状态叠加到了一起，这使得他在孤儿院新建的那个小教堂，把信件递给郭英敏后就低着头沉思起来。<br/>姜东昊和黄旼炫，似乎过于亲密又过于疏离，黄旼炫一贯把他们的关系解释为交易，姜东昊却又总是一腔热情撞进爱里。姜东昊一心求死让金钟炫不解又恐惧，他想要劝却不起作用，这一点让他无力又难过。<br/>小教堂里有"刷、刷"的声音，金钟炫这才从思绪里抽出来，抬起头去看。崔珉起坐在高高的架子上绘制教堂的穹顶，是天堂，主肃穆又慈祥，小天使扇着洁白的翅膀自由地飞。崔珉起看到金钟炫对视就笑了，两人总是忙碌，许久见不到一面。金钟炫打量着他，刚染了西柚色的头发，长胖了一些，终于有了些肉的脸颊上蹭上了蓝色的颜料。金钟炫笑起来，指了指脸颊示意他，后者拉起袖子来擦擦，反而使得颜料晕开更大一片。金钟炫笑容也扩大了。<br/>郭英敏走时正好看到这两人隔着高高的架子相视而笑，喃喃自语：<br/>"有想保护的人是这种心情吗？"<br/>"ARON哥。"金钟炫回过神来。<br/>"我看完了那封信，他既然把一切都安排好了，那就听他的吧。"<br/>金钟炫睁大双眼不可置信地看着郭英敏："听他的？"难道这位归国者学习透了美利坚的自由精神，连死亡都看得淡吗？<br/>"听他的。"郭英敏把一支白玫瑰递给金钟炫："这个带给他。"<br/>姜东昊把那支白玫瑰别在胸前，带到行刑处，黄昏下的广场，中央喷泉还没有结冰，汩汩冒着水生动地倒映橙黄色的日影。这个场景适合散步，也适合死亡。<br/>金钟炫亲自押着他来，周围有一圈枪兵将他围住，还没有到行刑的时刻，夕阳还未落尽。他看着天边有鸽群在飞，今天黄旼炫会去孤儿院义演，怎么样都不会来看他的，但那边屋顶上有几道黑影，是黄旼派来的人。他此时有些想他，想黄旼炫的温热与冷淡。他好像远远地听到几个街区外黄旼炫的歌声，像飘在空中的风筝，悠远又美丽。<br/>夕阳落下去了，天边残存一片白，枪兵与屋顶上的杀手都有动静，姜东昊竖起拇指向金钟炫示意，后者举起枪。<br/>"砰——"<br/>树林里的鸟惊飞，姜东昊看见鲜血飞溅出去。他又想起旼炫的唇，像鲜血的颜色，好美。<br/>他向前倒去，那朵玫瑰却先一步坠到血泊里，他好像怕轧着它，踉跄退后两步，仰着脸倒下去。</p>
<p>黄旼炫谢幕后收到消息匆匆赶来时，天已经黑透，广场上的人群早已散去，路灯孤单地亮着，照亮一朵躺在血迹上的玫瑰。<br/>高挑的青年青年在喷泉前单膝跪下，把那朵鲜血染红的玫瑰从干涸的血泊里捞出来，深深地、深深地吻下去。<br/>天终于落雪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>